1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a suction-cup with an inserted pin to support garments on transparent and non-transparent panels, specially designed for shop-windows, displays, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Emphasis should be laid on the important role played by window-dressing as an element of attraction.
Usually, when preparing shop-windows, displays, tradefair stands and exhibitions in general, particularly in the clothing sector and interior decorating, the need arises to arrange the garments on display, as well as other objects and accessories, in such a way that the buyer can have a feeling of lightness, or to stress and enhance a particular feature of the clothes.
All of this, of course, aims at attracting the attention of the observer and raising the interest of the potential buyer. Neat and careful window-dressing is, therefore, and essential element to make any activity or initiative successful.
Accuracy is all the more important in the clothing sector, where most of the work is based on striking visual effects, constantly changing to adjust to new trends and taste.
When creating such effects, the window-dresser's imagination, creativity and skill are of paramount importance as he has no reliable tools or equipment to achieve the results required and, moreover, no flexible devices which can easily adjust to different arrangements and situations.
Most of the time, the window-dresser has to rely on his own imagination, finding solutions to the different problems, which have to be solved quickly, by using poor materials such as pins, nails, nylon threads, adhesive tapes, etc., and, therefore, result is not always up to expectations, as it is often subdued or, at least, repetitive and very similar to other shop-windows.